Mother's Day The End!
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Why is Eric so sad on Mother's day? Mostly Eric Centered Please read and Review... This story is done.
1. Default Chapter

This is very short, mostly Eric centered, the last chapter does have the kids but I did this last minute and it is in the third week of April in the 8th Season. 

A/N: I wanted to do this story G rated but because Ruth is killed in a plane crash, I was worried it might be too violent so I did PG just in case.

-------------------------  
  
"Eric, I'll be home when you get home from school, okay honey."  
  
"Okay mommy." An 8 year old Eric Camden tells his mother as he is taken to school by the mom of his friends.  
  
"Mom, mom.. I really miss you." He turned with his back to his wife as he cried a little then fell asleep.  
  
Annie sleepily turned over facing her husband's back then held him.  
  
The next morning Eric got up then after breakfast went to see a child who needed to talk to him at the Children's center for kids who are in foster care. Kevin who was 14 years old, with black hair, brown eyes, was about Ruthie's height and lost his mom to a drunk driver and a dad to drugs. He was sitting at a table when Eric came in and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi." Kevin responded in a sad tone.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I really want a mom. I mean I do rather have a mom and a dad but I do want a mom cause I miss it." His eyes watered with a choking back tears tone.  
  
"I know. I'm sure there is a mom out there who wants a child. I'm sure that they will be happy to have you."  
  
"Thanks. Can you get me a mom?" He asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I will try but I won't make promises, okay." As Kevin shook his head, Eric gave him a hug.  
  
A few minutes later Eric leaves to go back to the church and later in the day goes home, after walking through the front door he walks to the hall near the kitchen then stops. He leans on the wall near the phone and watches his wife cook grilled ham and cheese and soup.  
  
"How are you feeling today, sweetie?" Ruth asked her flu-ridden son when she brought up some chicken soup and grilled ham and cheese on a tray.  
  
"I feel a little better mom." The 10 year old boy responded as he sat up to eat the food.  
  
She felt his forehead, it was warm and told him to stay in bed.  
  
"Eric? Eric!" He heard his named yelled out as he snapped out of his day dream then walked towards his wife.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, you just weren't responding and I would like you to please put the plates and silverware on the table then call the kids." She responded as she handed him the dinnerware.  
  
"Okay but I'm feeling a little excited." He said in a sexy tone of voice.  
  
"Eric. Stop it." She told him then he left the room.  
  
He put the dinnerware on the table then after the kids were called they sat at the table.  
  
Since Ruthie was at Peter's for dinner, Martin was on a date with Cecilia, Lucy and Kevin were out to dinner, it was just Eric, Annie and the twins. Eric was shocked to see he wasn't having grilled ham and cheese just soup and a salad.  
  
"What? Annie! I want grilled ham and cheese. I had my heart set on it!"  
  
"Eric! Your heart is the reason you are not having any. You have two pieces of bread, soup and a salad. Don't be such a baby." She responded with shock.  
  
"Oh, okay." He replied as Annie got up to get the milk she forgot.  
  
He got up, went to her plate, took one part of her grilled ham and cheese, took Sam's side of it, put it on her plate. Sam screamed as Eric ran to his seat and stuffed part of the sandwich in his mouth when Annie came running back.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Daddy took my food and stuffed it in his mouth!!" Sam cried as Annie looked at him with anger and disappointment.  
  
"Eric!!"  
  
"No he didn't, he took Mommy's food and just put Sam's food on the plate." David corrected his brother.  
  
"Here is the other half of my sandwich okay honey." She gave him her half then sat down looking at her husband with anger. Her husband was finishing up the part of the sandwich then started to eat his soup.  
  
Few hours later Annie was taking a shower, Eric was on the Sam's bed watching him and his brother play when the phone rang so he got the phone from Simon's room. It was Sharon asking if he and she can talk some time soon since she and her husband just can't have kids.  
  
A week later Eric was talking to Sharon and her husband at their house after they had supper in their own homes. Sharon and her husband sat on the couch as Eric sat on the chair across from them while he listened.  
  
"We just want to have a child so we can teach them new things and guide them to be good adults. We feel like our lives are so empty because we don't have the joy of having someone in our lives who can share our values. "She sniffled as she told him while her husband had consoled her.  
  
After awhile Eric left then drove home but first he went to the batting cage where he hit some baseballs. 


	2. Going to New York

After awhile he goes home to see Annie playing a game with the twins in the living room as well as Ruthie. He told them he was tired and went to bed at 8:30 pm to Annie's surprise but thought he wasn't feeling well.  
  
Few hours later while everyone is asleep—  
  
"Okay Eric, now I'm going to throw it to you and you just hit it." Ruth knelt down five feet from her 7 year old son.  
  
"Okay mom." He took a swing and missed but she helped him swing better and he finally hit it and was really excited, "mom I did it!! I love you mom."  
  
"I love you to sweetie." She hugged him.  
  
Annie was asleep when she was slightly woken up by Eric's moans as he turned to face her back and she turned towards him to see he was moaning in his sleep and gave him a hug.  
  
Few days later Eric was at his office desk thinking about Sharon, her husband and Kevin. He was starting to get an idea but had to talk with some adoption lawyer first which he did.  
  
After he got home, he helped his wife with dinner then had everyone settle at the dinner table. Ruthie, Lucy, Kevin, Sam, David, Eric, Annie and Martin sat down for some dinner while Eric very noticeably was quiet as everyone ate and talked. He had thought about Ruth, what a wonderful mother she was, that she knew everything and that he really missed her.  
  
A few days later Eric arranged a meeting with Kevin and Sharon as well as her husband at the Children's center where Sharon, her husband seemed to like Kevin and Kevin seemed to like them. One day the three of them went home to see if it would work while Eric went about his job but thought of Ruth especially when he sees Annie taking care of the twins.  
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!! AHHHH!!!" A five year old crying Eric Camden runs to his mom.  
  
"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" She asked in a sympathetic tone as she hugs him.  
  
"I hurted my knee when I tripped and fell." She put him in the seat then got the washcloth, soap and a band aid.  
  
Oh, let me fix you up honey." She then cleaned his knee that was red from blood, then put the band aid on and kissed it, "is that better sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah." He sniffled as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead wake up." A voice was heard and the blowing of the ear was felt.  
  
"Hey, stop it." He said in a sad tone with a tearstained face.  
  
"Come on honey, it's time to go for our walk since I have cleaned up the kitchen." She sat with on her knees as she wiped his face with her hand where the tear stain shows.  
  
"What? What's going on?" He asked sleepily as he sees his wife kneeling near him on the floor.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, I think we need it or I think we need to talk actually but I don't want to do it here." He sits up, wipes his face then stands up as his wife gets up as well.  
  
"Okay." He tells her, then they both take a walk around the neighborhood.  
  
During the walk they talked about things going on and Annie asked her husband if anything was bothering him. He told her nothing was wrong, she dropped it even if she didn't believe him and was worried about him.  
  
Tuesday May 4th—  
  
Eric was in his office at the church when Sharon came over to tell him she wanted to adopt Kevin and asked the children's center for some help which they will help her and her husband. She even told him that Kevin wanted to talk to him and she thanked him since she felt so happy.  
  
Two days later Eric went to see Kevin who was hoping to be adopted by Sharon and her husband then he got a call from Sharon saying that she got custody of Kevin to see if the adoption would work. That night he talked to his wonderful wife in their room and she was not happy with what her husband had to say as she had gotten ready for bed.  
  
"I'm going to go back to New York for a few days and I will be back before Sunday." He told her while she was sitting on her side of the bed and he was getting ready for bed.  
  
"What? Why do you need to go to New York? Matt and Sarah are doing fine as are Mary, Carlos and Simon. Is it the Colonel?"  
  
"No, it's none of those, I just need to go." He tells her in a somber tone as she looks at him confused.  
  
"Eric, what's wrong honey? Please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. When are you leaving?"  
  
"I know but this one I just can't tell you, not yet. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He told her as he was getting into bed.  
  
The next day Annie takes Eric to the airport, waits at a table area of the eatery near the security checkpoint. Just about forty-five minutes till the plane left they gave each other a hug then a kiss, she tells him to call her when he gets there then he goes to the security checkpoint.  
  
6 hour later in New York—  
  
Eric took a cab to see his dad who was surprised to even see him.  
  
"Eric? What are you doing here? Come in." He opened to door then closed it as Eric went in.  
  
"Hey dad." He said somberly.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you and Annie have a big fight? Is it the kids?" He looked at his son confused.  
  
"No, it's not dad. I just... can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm beat." He then walked away to his room he had put his carryon down.  
  
He started to dial but hung up the phone, laid down on the bed and just fell asleep.  
  
"Eric the cookies will be ready soon, you need to be patient." Ruth told her 7 year old son as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay mom." He had left to go play with Julie when the phone rang, she picked up the phone just before the third ring.  
  
Eric turned on the bed when he dreamt of Ruth then a few hours before day break, he woke up to seeing his mom in the room.  
  
"Mom?" He said out loud as he sat up and looked at her, she had on a white robe and walked over to her son. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Martin makes a short appearance.  
  
The moonlight was out, since the window was in the room that was lit up.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you. I-I mean mom--." He started to cry.  
  
"Eric, don't feel so bad about what happened to me. It's not your fault, you didn't know the plane was going to go down. Don't blame yourself and it's not good for your heart to be stressed out." She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her son.  
  
"I hated it when dad called, I remember that like yesterday."  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a late September late afternoon on a Saturday when the phone rings and Annie went to pick up then she called Eric who was in his den.  
  
"Your dad is on." She told him as he looked at her with worry since he had a really bad feeling all day.  
  
"Okay, thanks." He goes over to the table, sits on the chair with worry then talks to his dad as she sits next to him with fear also.  
  
"Eric, I don't know how to tell you this but there's been a bad plane crash just a few miles away from the airport here. I called the airlines all day to find out if it was the same plane your mother is on and I wanted to wait to make sure that it was confirmed before I called you. Son—"  
  
"No." The eldest son of Ruth and The Colonel said softly with tears starting to fall on his face. Annie held his hand as she watched his face turn to anguish when his father told him the horrible news.  
  
"The plane your mother and 114 others were on crashed just after take off, there have been survivors and I've found out that Ruth was killed. I'm going to call Julie. I love you son." He told his son in a somber tone.  
  
"I love you too, dad." He hung up since his father hung up to call Julie.  
  
Annie sat closer to her husband, holding him with her arms wrapped around him as well as they sat in silence.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"But I'm glad they found your body cause I felt closure but when Mother's day came around, I was helping a woman and her husband adopt a child, I just kept thinking about you."  
  
"That is sweet you are helping her and her husband and don't worry Eric. Even if you wanted me to come, I could have come without you even asking me to and it would have still happened." She told her son as she got up.  
  
"You're right mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too son."  
  
After Eric went back to sleep, Annie tossed and turned in bed at home then fell asleep finally—  
  
"Hi." Eric said in an excited tone at his ex-girlfriend's condo.  
  
"Hi. I've been waiting for you." A very beautiful, vivacious woman with shoulder length black hair and a crew neck shirt and a short black skirt.  
  
"Same here, finally got away for a few days." He said as he walked inside her condo.  
  
"Great. But what are you going to do about your wife." She asks him then kisses him.  
  
"I already know what I'm going to do but I won't tell you." He tells her as he kisses her back.  
  
"But I want you here by June not in a few years. I miss you."  
  
"I know. I miss you to but give me time." He tells her.  
  
"Annie. I want a divorce." He tells her.  
  
"What? Why?" She asks him horrified to what he told her.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
"Eric!! NO!" She sat up and yelled so loud that there was a knock minutes later.  
  
She started to get her senses back and told the person to come in.  
  
"Mrs. Camden, are you okay?" Martin and her two boys came in.  
  
"Yeah. I must have had a bad dream."  
  
"Momma, can we sleep with you?" Sam and his brother asked her.  
  
"Sure." She tells them as they go on her bed and Martin say goodnight and closes the door.  
  
The next morning he woke up to see The Colonel making breakfast.  
  
"Hi dad." Eric says as he comes in after getting dressed and sits at the table.  
  
"Hey, how did you sleep last night? Want some oatmeal?"  
  
"Yeah, I must have been really tired last night. Sure, I'll have some oatmeal." He responded.  
  
A few minutes later after giving his son some oatmeal, he sat down to eat with him.  
  
"Well? What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I had been thinking about mom quite a bit and was going to go to get some flowers and put it on her grave." He tells his dad.  
  
"I did that for her birthday in March."  
  
"The plane crash that happened is not your fault and plus, I don't blame you for what happened to her." He says to his son.  
  
"How did you--?"  
  
"Well, Mother's day is tomorrow and I just took a guess since it was the only thing I could think of." He told him as he took his silverware to the sink and washed it.  
  
"Yeah." He told his dad then took his bowl and spoon to the sink and wash it while he went  
  
"Annie called last night, she was worried about you." His father told him in a scolding tone of voice.  
  
"Oh man!! I meant to but I felt like I was going to fall asleep just as I was dialing! Oh, I'll just talk to her tomorrow when I get home."  
  
"Eric!! Call her now!!" He yelled to his son.  
  
"Dad, it's too early. Look I'll be going home tonight anyway so I don't need to call her." He tells his dad as he goes to his room and watches TV. 


	4. Surpise for Annie

Simon, Matt and Mary are in the story but they don't say anything.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour and a half later he calls Annie.  
  
"Hi, mom awake? Okay."  
  
"Eric? Hi. What happened to you last night, I was worried about you." She sounded excited to hear his voice.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry. I was about to call you when I just felt like falling asleep and the minute I put my head down I just conked out."  
  
"So what time do you fly out?" She asked while she did the dishes from breakfast.  
  
"I'm leaving at 3 today and should arrive home about maybe close to 9." He told her the gate number and she told him that she would be waiting for him.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you. I love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you two darlin', bye." They hung up and Eric got up to get the keys to his mom's car then goes to the store for some flowers. After he got a half a dozen roses he liked to give her and half a dozen tulips that Julie used to like to get her for mother's day; he went to her grave.  
  
"Mom, I just wanted to say that I love you and I really miss you and thank you for being such a wonderful mother to me and Julie. I felt really bad for what happened to you but after you came to visit, I felt much better and I think this trip was worth it. I'm going to go home today and I have my sermon ready that will be about moms. Thank you again. Bye." He then puts the flowers in the vase for flowers that is near the headstone.  
  
Eric then went to his dad's and few hours later got on a plane to go home and was met by Annie hours later when he got out of the plane at the airport in Glen Oak. Annie made Turkey sandwiches on Rye and some Rice a Roni pasta with it which Eric ate.  
  
"So? Are you going to tell me why you had to go to New York?" She asked him while he ate. She was sitting at the table near her husband. She had her elbow on the table, with her chin resting on her hand.  
  
"Hmm.. This is good turkey sandwich and pasta." He tells her without realizing she was talking to him since he was so hungry.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry, did you say something?" He stops to take a drink of his milk.  
  
"Why are you so hungry and why did you have to go to New York?"  
  
"Because I had a salad for a late lunch before leaving for the airport since I had oatmeal for breakfast." He answered, took a small bite then continued to tell her why he went.  
  
The next morning everyone went to church, Sharon, her husband and Kevin were there and Eric gave the sermon about Mothers.  
  
"Today we celebrate a day for a special person in our lives, whether it's our mother, grandmother, or even wife. Moms do a lot for us when we are growing up like teaching us how to walk or take us to the doctor when we get sick. They teach us how to ride our bike, fix and kiss our boo boos that we get, they even teach us how to drive a car, like my mom did. They educate us how to become good people, ground us when we did something bad and even love us no matter what we did wrong. Tell your mom thanks for all the things they did for you and make them feel special. You may go in peace."  
  
A few minutes later Eric was told by Sharon that she and her husband would be able to adopt Kevin; they were really excited and happy. Annie got a really big surprise that day and it would make her the happiest mom.  
  
Eric told Annie that he had to go pick some people up and would be right back but she objected because she had no idea why he had to pick them up but just hoped he would be back.  
  
Annie got a card from Sam, David, Ruthie and got not only a card from Martin but he gave her some flowers and said it was from the twins, him and Ruthie. Few minutes later Matt, Mary and Simon came through the door and surprised their mom who couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe this. Matt? Mary? Simon? Oh wow!! I love this!!" She told them excitedly.  
  
They gave her a card and a present that was a picture frame that talked about a wonderful mom and had a picture of Matt, Mary and Simon.  
  
"Oh, I love this. Thank You." She told her three children excitedly.  
  
"Mom, Happy Mother's day." Lucy said as she gave her a card and flowers.  
  
Later that night the kids and Eric cooked dinner while Annie watched tv with the twins, then everyone sat down at the dining room table. Annie and Eric sat at the end, Lucy Mary and Ruthie sat on one side and Matt, Simon, and the twins sat on the other end. Martin and Kevin were sitting with the twins on the table that was brought out from the basement. After 30 minutes they finished and Martin and Kevin offered to do the dishes as everyone went in the living room to talk then few hours later everyone went to bed.  
  
Annie was so overjoyed with the surprise she thanked Eric and told him that she really loves him and he told her the same. Matt slept in the same room with Martin, Simon slept in his own room and Mary slept with Ruthie in her room  
  
While Eric and Annie were in bed they talked.  
  
"I really enjoyed today, but I think that trip to New York seemed to make you feel better and a lot less sad."  
  
"I know and I do feel better too. I gotta ask you, why did you seem so excited when I called and came home?"  
  
"I just was worried about you and didn't know why you had to go. I love you."  
  
"I love you honey. You know the door is locked." He tells her as they cuddle for an hour then go to sleep. 


End file.
